


Cuddles for the Human

by Ailuk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, sterek, unless they secretly started dating in S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuk/pseuds/Ailuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds Stiles wet to the bones in front of his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles for the Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annebee/gifts).



> This is for [Annebee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Annebee)!! Merry Christmas, Cutie! I hope you like your little gift. <3

Derek heard the shuffling of feet before they even reached the landing of his floor and he was at the door the moment someone started fumbling with the latch from the outside. 

"Stiles!" he said honestly surprised as he opened the heavy door that led to his loft and saw the boy dripping wet and shaking on the other side. “What are you doing here?”

Not that he minded having Stiles in his loft but it was unusual for him to appear that late on a school night. Especially looking like a drowned cat.

"Jeep broke down," Stiles said through shattering teeth.

"So you walked here?" Derek said agitated and pointed to the windows. "It's sleeting!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Stiles said as he rubbed his hands over his arms. A puddle was forming already around him.

"Why didn't you call me? I could have picked you up," Derek said slight anger rising within him at the thought that Stiles might think that he wouldn't care enough to come and get him. 

"I tried," Stiles said with a sigh, "but you didn't pick up."

"I... I didn't?" Derek said confused then he rushed over to his phone that was lying on the table in front of the couch. Only to see it quietly blinking with three missed calls. "Oh, fuck... fuck, I'm sorry Stiles," he said as he turned back to the younger boy. His face clearly showed how sorry he was and Stiles shrugged a little bit. "I must have put it in silent modus on accident."

“It’s ok,” Stiles said with a slight smile. “I’m here now.”

Derek sighed wearily and put his phone away again.

“Get undressed!” he said then and Stiles raised his eyebrows.

“That’s very forward of you,” he said then. “Not that I don’t mind but I would have at least a welcome kiss before.”

Derek huffed before he walked over to Stiles again and pecked him on the lips shortly.

“Better?” Stiles nodded. “Good, now get undressed. Your lips are already blue.”

"I didn't feel much of this either," Stiles said and smacked his lips together.

Derek only rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen. He got the water kettle ready and turned it on before he left and went towards the bathroom. On his way there he looked over to Stiles who fumbled with too cold hands to open the buttons on his plaid shirt. Derek only sight again and made a detour to help him.  
He easily moved Stiles hands away and opened the buttons while Stiles watched him fascinated. His eyes widened slightly as Derek lightly brushed a hand over the front of his jeans as he went to open the button and zipper there. 

“You can do the rest alone?” he asked then and Stiles nodded slightly dazed. Derek turned towards the bathroom again but thought better about it and gave Stiles another short kiss before he left.  
He got a fresh towel from the rack there and then went up to his bedroom to fetch a blanket, his warmest sweater, a t-shirt and some worn soft sweatpants.  
Stiles was still struggling with his shirt, his jeans around his ankles, when Derek came back down. Another sigh escaped the older one and he dropped everything he held except the towel on the couch.

“Need help?” he asked with slight amusement as he watched Stiles for a moment. Stiles only stopped his struggling and held out his arms as best as he could with a sad look on his face and big puppy eyes. Derek huffed a laugh as he dropped the towel on Stiles head, rubbing it slightly. Then he helped him out of the soaked plaid. He just let it drop to the ground then he kneeled down in front of Stiles who started rubbing his hair dry.  
They worked silently as Derek opened Stiles shoes and helped him out of them. Pulling the socks off with them and then he fiddled Stiles feet through the pants legs of the jeans and put them aside too.

“My phone,” Stiles whined and Derek pulled it out of one of the pockets and tossed it on the table easily. 

Derek got up again and looked Stiles over. He was only wearing a white t-shirt that was wet too and therefor slightly see-through and boxer shorts that weren’t dry either. Stiles followed his gaze, reading his thoughts easily, as he stopped drying his hair. He let the towel drop to the ground too and lifted his arms up over his head. Derek only smirked and grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it up and over Stiles head in one go. His hands brushed over his chest and belly then making Stiles shiver even more before he hooked his fingers in the boxer shorts and pulled them down slowly.

“You know that would be totally sexy if I weren’t freezing to death,” Stiles said as he stepped out of his boxer shorts too as Derek was once more kneeling in front of him. The werewolf chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss on Stiles inner tight, making him gasps.  
A click from the kitchen told him that the water was hot then and he got up again.

“There is something to dress in on the couch,” he said easily. Then an evil smirk came to his lips and he slapped Stiles ass, making him yelp, before he left for the kitchen.

Minutes later he came back with a mug of hot tea. Stiles was dressed in the clothes Derek had left for him and he had bundled up in the blanket. Still he was shivering like a leaf. Derek put the mug on the coffee table in front of the couch and pulled the blanket off Stiles again, who whined at the loose of warm. Then he sat down on the couch, one leg up on it the other still on the ground.

“Come here,” he said then and pulled Stiles closer till his back was flush to his chest. He draped the blanket over him again. Stiles snuggled even closer as he savored the heat that was coming from Derek.

“Wow, you’re once again like a heater,” he said with a sigh. Derek only handed him the mug wordlessly and then wrapped his arms around Stiles middle beneath the blanket. 

They sat in silence for a while. Stiles sipping the tea and bathing in the warmth and closeness of Derek while the older one held onto him. But exhaustion pulled Stiles in and only thanks to his werewolf reflexes Derek caught the empty mug before it hit the ground as it toppled out of Stiles lax hands. Quiet snores came from the boy then as he turned more into Derek.  
Derek put the mug on the ground then. He pulled his other leg on the couch too and adjusted Stiles lanky limps and himself till he was lying flat on his back, his head supported by a pillow and Stiles on top of him. The blanket was still over them and provided extra warmth while Derek brushed a hand through Stiles almost dry hair. It didn’t take long till the calming motion made his eyelids drop too and he fell asleep.

*Fin*


End file.
